


Strawberries and Mint

by honeywonderland



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, lots of curses, maybe fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywonderland/pseuds/honeywonderland
Summary: Minsoo was not sure how he could apologize to Yein after what he had done. He is sure Yein won't try to approach or even talk to him for the next three months. He still vividly remembers how he earned a cold treatment for a week from Yein when he hesitantly answered him asking how was his cooking.
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Strawberries and Mint

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing on ao3. I don't know how to do this. I hope you like this.

* * *

"Yein, are you busy? Can I like disturb you for a while?" Minsoo asks the younger one as he is busy with his assignments.

"Yeah sure I don't mind Minsoo." Yein says but not looking at him _as he is busy with his assignments._

"You know I that would do a vlive later at the company right?" Minsoo told Yein.

It's been four months since the staffs told them to do vlives at the company to monitor them. This means restricted talking with the fans which they hate a lot. They want to talk a lot with the fans since it's a been a year since they saw them in person. Minsoo, the one who does vlives constantly has only been doing it once a month now, preferably either on the first day of the month or the last day. 

"Yeah, and what has it to do with me?" the younger snaps at Minsoo which he finds odd.

"Would you like to do it together? I mean it has been so long since we did vlive with just the two of us." explains the older one trying to coax him into leaving his assignments and hang out with him. He misses hanging out Yein to be honest.

Yein instantly looks up. "I'm sorry Minsoo but I think that would be on hold for the meantime. As you can see, I'm very busy with my studies. I had assignments in most of my classes. I still have a recording coming up, and a recitation in the end of the semester and I think I don't have the leisure to do a vlive with you." Yein tells Minsoo straightforward. 

"Oh okay. I won't bother you with the vlive again. But can I sit beside you for the meantime? I miss being with you." Minsoo exclaims. If Yein is straightforward, Minsoo is _more_ straightforward.

"S... sure." a flustered Yein replies. Yein goes back to his assignments. That particular assignment he's doing is for a major course. It's supposed to be passed on Friday and he's been doing it since Monday and it's already Wednesday and he hasn't even finished half of it.

Minsoo on the other hand keeps looking at Yein's face. It has been so long since he focused this much on the younger's face. He always adore Yein. He even told everyone how Yein looked like a doll during Blue Rose which made Yein flustered. He always loved how Yein would fit perfectly in him when he hugs him. Sometimes when Yein craves for his attention, he just suddenly intertwines their hands and kiss it which makes Minsoo blush beet red yet he doesn't complain one bit. He always like Yein's scent. A mixture of strawberry and mint. Sometimes when Yein's in a good mood, he would go and cuddle with him just to smell his scent. Other times, when Yein gets playful, he would go hang out with Minsoo in his room and just talk about random things while holding hands ( ~~biting his hands~~ ).

"Why are you staring at me like I'm somewhat a mirror Gyeol?" Yein asks making Minsoo making him come back to the present. 

"Huh? no.. no I'm not. I'm just thinking what would I do later on my live." Minsoo lied. 

"Huh... you should ask the kids especially Gyujin. He comes up with great contents for a live." 

"Right. Gyujin." Minsoo hums. 

Not that Minsoo hates Gyujin but he's the last one he would approach if he runs out of ideas. Gyujin has somewhat build up a wall specifically around him yet he didn't know why. He's been constantly smooching up to Gyujin by asking him to eat with him, or just drink coffee but Gyujin deadpan rejects him.

"Why? Does he still feel awkward around you?" Yein stops working on his laptop and turns to Minsoo.

"I don't know. I still haven't got one clue why he's so walled up upon me." 

"Maybe then it's his problem. You don't have to dwell onto that too much Gyeol." Yein stands from his seat.

"Gyeol? You only call me that when I did something wrong. Why?" asks Minsoo.

"I don't know Gyeol. I just feel calling you that. Anyway, please look after this I'm gonna go get something to chew on." Yein walks out to go to a near convenience store.

"Okay."

* * *

"HWAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouts from Dongyeol can be heard through the door.

"Lower your voice Lee Dongyeol." Minsoo reprimands.

"Have you seen Hwanhee hyung?" asks the younger one.

"I don't know. Why the hell are you even looking for him. Aren't you two on a war these days?" Minsoo asks out of boredom.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO ACCOMPANY ME TO THE COMPANY!" Dongyeol whines while sitting on the floor.

"What? Aren't you like 23 years old now Yeol? I think you can now go to the company without Hwanhee or even the manager hyungs." as-a-matter-of-fact Minsoo said.

"But hyung, Hwanhee promised me that even we are not in good terms he'll still accompany me everytime I go to the company. That Hwanhee! I swear if I get-" Dongyeol's words were cut off when they heard another shouts.

"LEE DONGYEOL! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Hwanhee shouts from the door. _Again_.

"There's your soulmate Yeol." teases Minsoo.

"Soulmate my ass hyung." Dongyeol rolls his eyes on Minsoo.

Minsoo just laughs and calls Hwanhee.

"There you are Yeol! I was worried! Where the fuck did you go?! I said to wait for me in front of the convenience store right?" Hwanhee scolds the younger one.

"I did! I waited for 25 minutes!" the younger snaps back at Hwanhee.

"I was there the whole time! You ingrate!" shouts Hwanhee.

"YOU DID NOT COME! YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Hwanhee shouts.

 _"They're starting again"_ Minsoo sighs.

"I CALLED YOU A BITCH BITCH!"

"BITCH?! YOU DARE CALL ME A BITCH BITCH?!" Hwanhee angrily shouts.

"SO WHAT IF I CALL YOU A BITCH? BITCH!"

"YOU!"

And there goes Hwanhee and Xiao pulling each others hair.

"KIDS STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Minsoo shouts while mediating between them.

"HYUNG DON'T STOP ME. I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH". Dongyeol threatens Minsoo.

"YOU STILL CALLING ME A BITCH?! COME HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" 

And chaos ensued. While Minsoo was trying to separate them, his coffee accidentally got spilled all over Yein’s laptop which then short circuited.

Yein’s laptop exploded and a blackout happened in their dorm.

“Fuck.” the three exclaimed. “We are so DEAD.”

* * *

Yein was on his way back to the dorm when he noticed the lights are off.

 _"Maybe Minsoo went out already."_ Yein thought. Or not.

As soon as his feet entered the door, he can smell burnt plastic and frantically entered the dorm because maybe something caught fire. He was about to pull down the emergency fire switch when Minsoo went out.

"Y... Yein..." a flustered Minsoo greets him.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED GO MINSOO! ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU HURT SOMEWHERE? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? ARE THE KIDS HERE? ARE YOU REALLY OKAY?" a panicked Seon Yein bombarded Minsoo with questions.

"I'm fine. I accidentally spilled coffee on your laptop that's why it exploded. I'm not hurt. The kids went to the company already. The kids are not h-" Minsoo was cut off suddenly.

"You what?" Yein unbelievably asks Minsoo if he heard it right.

"I what?" Minsoo looks away.

"You what on my laptop?" Yein asks the second time.

"IwastryingtoseparateHwanheeandXiaofromfightingwhenIspilledcoffeeonyourlaptopanditexploded." Minsoo explains breathlessly.

"I didn't get it so say it slowly." Yein says through gritted teeth.

"I was trying to separate Hwanhee and Xiao from fighting when I spilled coffee on your laptop and it exploded." Minsoo explains. Slowly.

Yein was trying to suppress his anger earlier but he's about to burst any minute now. And that is NOW.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS. I FUCKING ASK YOU TO LOOK AFTER IT BECAUSE I'M ONLY GOING TO FUCKING BUY SOMETHING DOWNSTAIRS. FUCK THE DEADLINE IS ON FRIDAY AND I HAVEN'T GOT TO FINISHED HALF OF IT BUT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WRECKED IT FOR ME. IT WAS FOR A FUCKING MAJOR SUBJECT FOR FUCK'S SAKE. FUCK! FUCK IT! FUCK EVERYONE! YOU FUCKERS CAN'T EVEN STAY STILL FOR A FUCKING MINUTE. WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE TWO MOTHERFUCKERS SO THAT I CAN FUCKING KILL THEM FOR FUCKING SURE. FOR FUCK'S SAKE I'M GOING TO FUCKING BURST BECAUSE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!" Yein shouts angrily.

Minsoo was left speechless. He haven't heard Yein curse like that for the last 7 years. No. Yein doesn't curse. The only curse he heard from Yein is a simple "damn". Nothing more, nothing less. That was it. But this time, he heard vulgar words every sentence. He now feels bad. _scratch that._ He feels awful. Not only for upsetting Yein but also destroying his laptop.

"FUCK." Yein walks out slamming the door behind him. Minsoo was about to follow him when his phone rang that his manager is just around the corner to pick him up.

* * *

Minsoo was not sure how he could apologize to Yein after what he had done. He is sure Yein won't try to approach or even talk to him for the next three months. He still vividly remembers how he earned a cold treatment for a week from Yein when he hesitantly answered him asking how was his cooking.

He snaps back in reality when staff noona told him that he's going live in 10 seconds. His live went smoothly. Communicating for his fans after a long time was so fun. He gets to talk with them, sing songs to them, and even cracks jokes with the fans. Yet he still can't shake off his head how he would apologize to Yein after what happened. His eyes look a bit tired which the fans noticed bombarding him with questions about it. "My eyes look tired? I don't think so?" Minsoo lies. "My eyes look sleepy? But I don't feel sleepy though?" Minsoo lies again. Maybe it was a piece of gum for him to lie. Celebrities are expert on this: lying. "Anyways, recommend me some songs so that this live won't become boring." Minsoo requests. He got tons lots of song requests. Jay Park's Joah, he even sang Jo Sungmo's To Heaven. Not until a fan asked him about the To You challenge they joined for TEEN TOP's 10th anniversary.

“The To You challenge? They asked us to film it so we just filmed it after our group live. It was fun!” this time was not a lie. He really had fun dancing to Teen Top. 

Lots of songs bombarded Minsoo's live until he reads INFINITE's The Chaser. "The Chaser is good. I'll play it." He was in the middle of singing it when he realized a blue comment. It was Yein. He knew it just by the way he sent the comment. He has memorized Yein now. How he speaks, how he laughs, how his habits are when sending messages. He knows Yein too well.

> **"You should have repeated it many times!**
> 
> **"Wait for me Minsoo. I'm coming!"**
> 
> **"5 minutes and I'll be there!"**

Lots of thoughts passed through his mind. _Yein is coming here? Wasn't he angry with me earlier? I messed up his work?_ Not too long, Yein came rushing through the door singing to INFINITE's The Chaser.

"You run here? You could have taken your time." Minsoo nervously talks to him.

"No. I walked here fast." Yein smiles.

 _He's weird. Very weird._ Minsoo thought.

"Yein, they want us to do a duet. Would you do it?" Minsoo carefully asks Yein thinking he might reject the idea.

"Sure! What should we sing guys?" Yein asks the fans.

 _HE IS REALLY WEIRD._ Minsoo is now scared.

"All For You? We sang it on jtbc right Minsoo?" Yein asks now the flustered Go Minsoo.

"Ah yes. Should we sing it again? But only the two of us?" he asks calmly (mind his heartbeat beating faster.)

Yein gladly accepts the request. Minsoo was clearly nervous having to sing together with Yein while there's still a tension going on between them. The song went smoothly with Yein hitting the high notes perfectly. Maybe because he was stressed he needed to release it either through shouting or singing high noted songs. Minsoo was in awe looking at Yein singing. Yein is an angel indeed. With that face and voice, you could mistook him as an angel. 

"Yein, you're really good hitting the high notes!" Minsoo compliments him.

"Thanks. Maybe because our professor keeps letting us sing every class." Yein responds.

"Oh wait, Minsoo. They're asking for another one. Is it okay? Okay we'll sing another one before ending so what should we sing guys?" Yein continues.

Minsoo just let him to take over the live. After all, it's about time to end. 

"You want us to sing Nagging? IU-sunbaenim's songs are really high though. I don't think I can pull it off." Yein doubts.

"No you can pull it off. You sing so well Yein." compliments from Minsoo and the fans is what made Yein do it.

> **"Even if you glare and try to scare me**  
>  **Your face is just too cute to me**  
>  **Are you going to keep this up? I can’t hold back anymore**  
>  **I really might get angry**
> 
> **A story that wouldn’t be told if we were to give up love**  
>  **The sound of my heart that thinks only of you**  
>  **Even if you’re angry, even if you shout**  
>  **Your nagging is just so sweet to me"**

_Now even the lyrics are like our feelings._ Minsoo thoughts. No matter how many times he hears Yein's nags, it sounded so sweet to him. _Whipped. I'm so whipped._ Minsoo tells himself as he watches Yein sing.

"That was so awkward singing! The lyrics are too cheesy. I can't seem to feel it. Maybe because we're the same men?" Yein asks Minsoo.

"Yeah. *clears throat* Okay! That's it! We'll be wrapping up now! Thank you so much and I hope you have great day! Byeee~~~"

* * *

Staff noona went out first after cleaning up. Minsoo cleared all the things they used to get going. He doesn't want to be with Yein now. He can still feel his anger. _I should leave fast._ Minsoo said to himself. He was about to grab the doorknob when he was grabbed by his arm. It was Yein. 

"Uhh... what are you doing?" _Okay Minsoo that sounded so bad. He might get the wrong idea._ "Uhh I mean-" he was cut off with Yein hugging him. He can hear his sniffles. He can also feel his shirt getting damp.

"I'm sorry Minsoo. I'm sorry for snapping like that earlier. I was stressed. I was at my limit. I know it wasn't anybody's fault. The laptop itself was old. I know this time would come. I-" 

Minsoo's lips were now shutting him up. He was too preoccupied he didn't notice Minsoo was biting his lower lip to open up. He gasped and Minsoo's tongue immediately wandered through his mouth. Minsoo tastes like mint. Yein tastes strawberries. They love tasting each other. They were panting as they pull from each other.

"It's okay baby. I know. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry." Minsoo peppered Yein's face with kisses. Oh, how he missed kissing Yein.

"Am I forgiven now baby?" Minsoo sweetly asks Yein.

"Of course." Yein hugs Minsoo. "The kids also talked to me about what really happened earlier. They told me it was their fault and I should forgive you for what happened." He nows looks up to Minsoo and lands a peck on his lips.

"Right the kids. They we're loud earlier. I hope the neighbors won't complain to us." Minsoo kisses Yein's cheeks. "How I missed kissing you. I missed you so much. We should go home now. You need to make up to me." Minsoo tells Yein.

"How?"

"I don't know? Maybe cuddles? Or lots of kisses? Or hugs until we fall asleep?" Minsoo hums.

"We should do it all. I missed you too." Yein agrees.

"But what about your assignments?" Minsoo asks.

"I could always cram baby. There's still tomorrow and Friday morning. I don't want to miss this cuddle time with you." Yein confesses.

"Okay baby. We should go home now." 


End file.
